Everlong
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: Our classes are going okay. At least, mine are, Seth's are going fantastic! He's reading this over my shoulder, actually. Go away, Cohen. SS fluff. Some spoilers.
1. Kirsten

Title: Everlong

Summary: Our classes are going okay. At least, mine are, Seth's are going "fantastic!" He's reading this over my shoulder, actually. Go away, Cohen. SS fluff. Some spoilers.

AN: So, it seems that when I have real life angst, I write fluff. I have Issues.

Rating: PG

Also, Saskia, you are the best reviewer, and it's about damn time I shouted you out. We should do lunch, and discuss Rachel Bilson's boobage in depth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kirsten-_

_Hey! How's everything in Newport? The pictures you e-mailed were pretty awesome, and I promise to hide them for you. Blackmail is much more fun than is given credit for. But how drunk did you have to get Sandy before he sang show tunes on the table? _

_Speaking of e-mail, is there a reason you asked for an actual letter? My hand will soon cramp. Whatever, I live to serve._

_Rhode Island is okay. I'm still not completely used to the cold. People here get excited when the temperature goes up to sixty. In October!_

_Brown is full of Seth Cohens. It's, like, they're all drawn to each other in the coldest place on earth. Maybe to huddle together for warmth?_

_Our classes are going okay. At least, mine are, Seth's are going "fantastic!" He's reading this over my shoulder, actually. Go away, Cohen._

_I am Summer, and I want to quit being boring, and go make out with Seth Cohen, because he is just so damn-_

_That was Seth; he tackled me and wrote that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know I'm writing to his mother-_

_I am Summer, and I am only taking advantage of your innocent son._

_Yeah right, Cohen. Go AWAY. And no, I will not erase that. Because I'm writing in pen, stupid! No, YOU rewrite it, if you care so much._

_Okay, he's gone. He's lazier than me, apparantly._

_Anyway, thanks for the winter coat. Seth whined, but he totally wore it the next day when it was 45 DEGREES, I SWEAR TO GOD. I may have to steal it next time I leave my dorm room._

_I never did get a roommate, so I have the room to myself._

_Yeah, right._

_COHEN, I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU SIT ON ME AGAIN._

_Okay. So you mean the bruise forming on my hand as we speak/write is actually a love mark?_

_That is EXACTLY what I mean. Now GET OUT._

_Okay, I doubt I will get anything else written today, since I have homework. So I'll sign off. Say hi to Ryan for me, and give Sandy a hug._

_Love, _

_Summer and Seth (who rocks)_

_Yeah, okay. Except not really._

_You love me._

_Shh._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

end.


	2. Ryan

This fic was begging to be updated. Sorry, but I have to listen to my muse, or I will be very sad indeed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ryan!_

_Hey, man, how's it going? I hope everything is cool with Lindsay, and that Marissa won't go crazy and try to run you down. You know...again._

_Dude, I thought Mom would have an aneurysm when you told her you were transferring for your junior year. What with you leaving her clutches, and hitting the Windy City, and me and Summer moving in together? Off-campus, no less? I can't believe that she didn't give us all a lesson in spontaneous combustion. No, seriously, that can happen! I saw it in a show. It was fucking crazy._

_Anyway._

_All is well on the Summer front, for once. Actually, that's why I'm writing a letter instead. I was typing you an email, but it kept waking her up. She needs to sleep. **I** need to sleep. But it's not going to happen anytime soon._

_She's not pregnant. Thank Jesus, Moses, and any other bearded, forgiving deity that happened to show me mercy. Unfortunately, this puts a serious damper on our extra-curricular activities, but at the moment? I could care less._

_Yeah, expect that to last all of twelve hours. If that._

_But damn._

_That may have been the scariest week ever. She cried, I cried (I have decided that I should begin to go about procuring a backbone), and I definitely do not want to do any of that anytime soon. I mean, it wouldn't have been the worst thing, but it would still kind of suck. No little Cohens running around for at least a few years yet, kthx._

_Okay, whatever idiot invented pens is going on my enemies list. For the record, you aren't on it. Summer was, but I think she made me erase that._

_Have you ever noticed how brown Summer's hair is? It's like...BROWN. And...yeah. My mad letter writing skillz aren't coming out at this precise moment, so I guess I'll hit the hay, so to speak._

_I love ya, bro. Tell Lindsay her favorite nephew said hey. _

_I always liked her. Good luck._

_-Cohen _


	3. DUDE

_Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude,_

_I did it. I did it. It only took three months out of college, when I planned to do it at graduation, but._

_I DID IT._

_We're getting **married.**_

_Summer cried. It was adorable._

_I did not, no matter what she said._

_Anyway._

_I'M MARRYING SUMMER!_

_And YOU get to throw me a bachelor party. Though, who needs a bachelor party when you are MARRYING SUMMER?_

_The answer is me. Get on that, won't you?_

_So, I didn't actually get to propose, which sucked. Actually, if I think about it too much, it rocks. If I think about ANY of this too much, I start breathing funny._

_Cool. MARRYING SUMMER related asthma. I bet no one else ever had that. Of course, if it kills me, it might be a minus._

_But I would die happy. See also: MARRYING SUMMER._

_Anyway, we were fighting about something (Mallomars?), and she was screaming about something else that was brought up (egg beaters?), and she was going to run out. But Rhode Island is what I like to call Seriously Fucking Cold, so she grabbed her coat, but knocked mine down. _

_And the ring fell out._

_And everything kind of froze._

_She picked it up, finally, and took about 18 years (roughly) to open it. And her eyes kind of grew, and she said, "Okay."_

_And I said, "Um." For I am nothing if not a master of wordplay. And she smiled._

_"O-kay."_

_And then we sort of...finalized it...And I would give you details, but no one ever gets details about that except me from NOW ON, because I am (you guessed it) _

_MARRYING. _

_SUMMER._

_Dude. I am so damn happy. _

_But seriously. Get on the party._

_-Mr. Summer_

_P.S.- He totally cried, Chino. Seriously._

_And I'd be careful going about that party if I were you._

_-Mrs. Seth_


	4. Lacey

Well. For the first time ever, I have finished a fic.

Wow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WASPy McJew: so, anyway, I should be home by five tomorrow.

lilsum123: kay. oh, wait, here:

WASPy McJew: okay...

lilsum123: ke9999999999999999

WASPy McJew: Summer, are you having a seizure?

lilsum123: skkkkkkkkkkkkkkk3w33333322222222222

WASPy McJew: oh! HI LACEY!

lilsum123:dioaaaaaaaaaaaaa33333jjdjjdjajbekl8rt98344eef'

WASPy McJew: Lacey Lacey!

lilsum123: okay, she's tired of you.

WASPy McJew: lucky that never happened with yuo.

WASPy McJew: you

lilsum123: oh, wait, round two

lilsum123: ddddddddddddddddd3333333333333333333 ;

WASPy McJew: I'm going to assume that means "I love Daddy"

lilsum123: assume away!

WASPy McJew: nice.

lilsum123: okay, lace needs to go to bed, and then I am going to leave her unattended, and go pick up guys.

WASPy McJew: I only ever let her set things on fire.

lilsum123: but no tattoos until she's five.

WASPy McJew: Yes, there have to be limits.

lilsum123: night, Cohen

WASPy McJew: night. I miss you. I love you both.

lilsum123: love you too.

lilsum123: 33 r

lilsum123 signed off at 10:25:02 PM.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

end.


End file.
